charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Utilizador:Mpessey/Sandbox
Levitação é o poder de impulsionar-se magicamente no ar sem o uso de ferramentas ou assistência de outra pessoa ou ser. É uma forma fraca de vôo e esta é a segunda potência de Phoebe Halliwell, e a primeira potência ativa dela. Este dom foi posteriormente retirado devido a seu abuso de magia, retornando alguns anos depois.. Controle Quando Phoebe recebeu pela primeira vez esta habilidade ela foi incapaz temporariamente de controlá-lo, como este poder era novo para ela. Phoebe não poderia deslizar através do ar, sem assistência, como quando Prue usou sua telecinese para impulsionar Phoebe através do ar no episódio "Once Upon A Time". Phoebe ativa esse poder levantando os braços no ar, ele é usado principalmente para evitar ataques demoníacos ou misturado com suas habilidades de artes marciais, também é usado para fins de meditação. Tipos de Levitação Normal A levitação inicialmente pode apenas levantar o usuario na horizontal, evoluindo posteriormente para levitar na vertical. A Levitação também pode ser usado em lutas, e é muito útil, porque ele torna o usuário mais hábil. Phoebe usa Levitação tanto na defensiva quanto na ofensiva, como por exemplo desviando-se de poderes mágicos, como Bolas de energia, e também usa para atacar feiticeiros e demônios ampliando as suas habilidades em artes marciais. Ela usa Levitação mais eficientemente a partir de "Hell Hath No Fury"'' chutando Piper e uma fúria de uma só vez e levitado ainda por maiores distancias. Ascenção Ascensão é a habilidade de levantar-se do chão depois de ter caido. Este poder é possuido pela maioria dos demônios, como a Fonte de Todo o Mal. Phoebe também usa este poder após da Fonte atacar as irmãs na casa, "Charmed and Dangerous", Phoebe levitou na horizontal e chutou a fonte, ela previne-se de seguida, caindo no chão e ascendendo-se imediatamente. Levitação Projetiva Este poder consiste em levitar projetivamente seu alvo ao invés de apenas puxa-lo para cima. Na segunda temporada no episódio "Morality Bites", o futuro eu de Phoebe pode levitar e levitar projetivamente o seu alvo, ja na terceira temporada, no episódio "Pre-Witched", as irmãs Halliwell enfrentam um feiticeiro "familiar" que roubou os poderes da bruxa, usando este poder o bruxo pode levitar outros objetos e pessoas ao seu redor, no entanto, não se sabe se ele podia levitar a si mesmo. Phoebe apresenta a levitação projetiva apenas na 6ª Temporada em "Forget Me Not..." e "Love Is a Witch", nestas duas ocasiões Phoebe levitou um apresentador de televisão e na outra levitou o travesseiro em que ela estava sentada ao meditar. Levitação Telecinética Na 3 ª temporada Prue foi vista levitando várias vezes, ela ativava esta habilidade através de seu poder de Telecinese. Ela foi capaz de realizar essa proeza levitando-se a partir de seu poder de Telecinese. Billie aparentemente também possui este poder, ela foi vista varias vezes ampliando suas habilidades de luta, basicamente da mesma maneira de Prue. Avanço Levitação Avançada Um exemplo deste poder foi quando Phoebe foi para o limbo resgatar Piper em "Enter The Demon", ela usou sua levitação para realizar façanhas extraordinárias aéreas, incluindo levitar para fora do limbo e retornar à Terra. Simplificando, a levitação pode avançar permitindo que um usuário possa desafiar a gravidade levitando a grandes alturas. Voo Este poder possivelmente avança para vôo, dependendo da situação ou ambiente que o utilizador dessa capacidade está dentro. Quando Phoebe foi reduzida a cinco centímetros por Gammill , ela foi capaz de impulsionar-se o suficiente para voar "Size Matters", Phoebe diz que ela "''está tão leve que pode voar", sugerindo que seu poder de levitação tem alguma ligação com o peso do usuário. Usuários Bruxas Phoebe Halliwell Usuária mais notável deste poder, utilizando-o tanto defensivamente quanto ofensivamente. Durante a serie, Phoebe demonstrou excelente domínio desta habilidade e suas possíveis evoluções. Prue Halliwell Ele foi a primeira da serie a apresentar a habilidade de levitar telecineticamente e ampliar assim as suas habilidades em lutas. Prue usou esta habilidade diversas vezes na 3ª temporada, tanto passiva quanto ativamente. Billie Jenkins Com o surgimento de Billie na 8ª temporada, o poder de levitação telecinetica, morto na 3ª temporada, ressurgiu de uma forma ainda mais elaborada e bastante parecida com a levitação normal. Billie usou este poder basicamente para ampliar suas habilidades de luta, tornando-se uma eximia lutadora. P. Bowen (possivelmente) Uma vida passada de Prue Halliwell, é possível que ela possua o poder de levitação, pois em uma luta com sua prima, P. Russel ela aparentemente levita e a chuta, fazendo-a cair. Sigmund Sigmund foi um personagem durante a 6 ª temporada de Charmed . Ele era um bruxo que trabalhava na Escola de Magia de Gideon. Enquanto o Ancião Gideon foi diretor, ele assumindo o papel de seu assistente e continuou a ensinar a sua própria categoria, possivelmente levitação. Demônios Fonte Poderoso ser maligno, fonte de todo o mal. Ele usava principalmente o aspecto de ascensão levantando quase que automaticamente após uma queda, este poder foi bastante usado na 4ª temporada. Sirk Meio-demônio que pretendia matar toda a sua família para tornar-se um demônio completo. Demonstrou sua habilidade de ascensão após Piper explodir e lança-lo longe, Sirk então ascende imediatamente e lança uma bola de fogo em Paige. Katya Uma poderosa demônio de nível superior derrotada por Paige na 7ª temporada. Sua levitação é mostrada quando ela levita e chuta Nina, a guardiã da caixa de pandora, e quando Nina lança uma explosão de energia contra ela, que levita e evita assim ser laçada contra uma cerca, levitando de volta para o chão. Shadow Um bruxo familiar que roubou os poderes de uma bruxa. Shadow usa seus poderes para levitar objetos e pessoas ao seu redor, não se sabe ao certo se ele poderia levitar a si mesmo. Outros Um Ling A filha e aprendiz do Mestre zen, escolhida para substituir seu pai após a sua morte. Utiliza a levitação para aumentar as suas habilidades em artes marciais e também para sair do limbo e voltar para a terra. Yen Lo Ex-aprendiz do mestre zen, voltou-se para o mal após a filha do mestre ser escolhida para substitui-lo. No limbo ele demonstra sua habilidade levitando livremente, levitando para voltar para a terra e também usa para ajuda-lo no combate. Notas * Ao longo de todos os sons dos principais poderes (Imobilização molecular, Combustão molecular...), levitação é o único som que permanece o mesmo ao longo da série. É também um dos poucos a não sofre alteração no aspecto físico. * Phoebe levita pela primeira vez no episódio [["The Honeymoon's Over"|''"The Honeymoon's Over"]] , apenas em ''"Once Upon A Time" '' é que Phoebe levita voluntariamente pela primeira vez. * O episódio [["Power Outage"|"Power Outage"]] marca o ponto em que Phoebe pode mover-se para os lados durante a levitação, e deslizar distâncias curtas. * Em [["Witchstock"|"Witchstock"]] é a ultima vez que vemos phoebe levitar na serie. * Este poder, juntamente com seus outros dois poderes ativos, foi tirado de Phoebe pelo Tribunal em ''"Crimes and Witch-Demeanors" '' * Apesar de Phoebe ter sempre desejado um poder ativo, ela não pareceu muito entusiasmada quando recebeu esse poder. Ela também não o usou com muita freqüência. Ela usou este poder mais notavelmente durante a 4ª Temporada , principalmente por causa da morte de Prue, dos poderes de Piper estarem instáveis e os poderes de Paige serem inexperientes. Ela raramente usou sua levitação na 5ª e 6ª temporada. *Phoebe recuperou seu poder de levitação em algum ponto entre ''"Forever Charmed" '' e [["No Rest for the Wicca"|"No Rest for the Wicca"'']]